Sailor Moon
by Bookworm8149
Summary: normal sailor moon with a few twist
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The darkness is all around. All you can see is black with swirling grey mist. You hear footsteps coming towards you and out steps a woman. This woman has dark red hair and wearing a long blue dress. Her name is Queen Beryl, leader of the Negaverse. She turns towards the mist and calls out "Come my loyal subjects, we have worked to do" with that she walks towards you with different shapes following behind her. She gives a cruel laugh and the group disappears.

With a jump, Luna the black cat wakes up. She turns onto her tummy and quickly looks around scared but gives a sigh of relief when she sees she's in the barn she stayed the night in. She shakes her head to try and get rid of the dream but it plays over and over again in her head. A sudden thought hits her and she gasps in surprise. She realise the time has come to start on her mission. She gets up and stretches before getting up on her feet. She hears a rubble nearby and quickly looks around before she realise it is her tummy. She blushes realising she hungry. She decides today she would start the journey for her mission but stop for some breakfast. She walked to the door and peak out, seeing no one about she left the barn and took the road that started her journey for her mission.

Queen Beryl appears out of the air, in the darkness on South Pole on planet Earth which she looks around before planning to make base. She cast a spell that's creates a castle. She then turns her followers who arrive and told them to prepare the castle. She calls out to Jadeite, one of her generals who appears before her and gives him a task. He bows to her and takes his leave.


	2. Chapter 1

"_In other news, another teenage girl found unconscious in the allay by 6th street avenue. The teenager was taking a walk in the dark avenue when she suddenly collapsed. The reason why is unknown…" _

Ilene Tsukino listens to the radio in the kitchen as she is cooking breakfast. Ilene then turns from the radio and with a shake of her head; she begins to plate up the breakfast. She then turns down the volume on the radio.

"_Police are warning people to be careful when out at night. Please follow these rules if you need to go out at night. Number 1 always lets someone know where you are going, who you going to be with and what time you will be back. Number 2 don't go out alone. Always go with someone even late at night." _

She puts the plate infront of her husband, Kenji who is reading the newspaper at the table. She then heads back into the kitchen when she hears footsteps coming in from behind her. She turns around and smiles at her 10 years old son, Sammy.

"Good Morning Sammy." Ilene greeted.

"Morning, mum." Sammy greeted back.

He sat down at the table before grabbing his breakfast cereal. He starts to eat his breakfast.

They then heard a squeal from upstairs before hearing fast footsteps running down the stairs. Ilene turns to the door as her 14 years old son, Travis enter the room.

"Morning, Mom." Travis greet as he walked to the breakfast table. Ilene shakes her head. "Morning, Travis. Did you have to wake Serena up your usual way?"

"Mom! You know what she like in the morning. Besides she will be on time today." answered Travis, eating his breakfast.

Sammy laughed.

They hear another pair of footsteps running down the stairs and Ilene turns to see her 14 years old daughter, Serena run into the kitchen.

"Morning, mom." Serena greeted as she sat down at the table and started on her breakfast.

Ilene smiles as she turns away from the table and walk into the kitchen. She quickly looks at the kitchen clock. Her smiles fade as she sees the time. She turns back to the table.

"Kids, you better be quick or you will be late for school." warned Ilene.

There is a scramble as the kids scramble to finish their breakfast before getting up and rushing into the kitchen. They put their bowls and spoons in the kitchen sink before running into the hall way to grab their bags and shoes.

"Bye mom." called Tsukino kids, running out the door.

At the front gate of the house, Sammy turns left while the others turn right to get to school. Travis and Serena ran all the way. 

As they ran across the car park, something caught Serena's eye which made her stop and walk back. She sees 3 kids picking on a black cat.

"Hay" Serena yelled, running towards the kids "leave that cat alone"

The kids looked up and then scrambled away.

"Rotten brats" Serena said, shaking her head.

"Oh, you poor thing" Serena said, as she pick up the cat.

"Did those creepy kids hurt you, kitty?" Serena asked.

The cat began to claw her forehead so Serena put the cat on her lap. She gently peels away the band aid and the crescent moon mark lights up. She then sees the cat has a crescent moon mark on the cat forehead.

"Is that a crescent moon? Serena asked.

The cat leaped from Serena lap onto Serena's head before jumping onto the nearby cars' roof and stared at Serena.

The school bell rang startling Serena and then making her remembered that she is late for school.

"Oh no. I going to be late" Serena cried, running into the school. 

Serena manages to slip into her classroom before her teacher and sat down in her seat.

The bells rings, making everyone scramble to their seat as their teacher, Ms Haruna enters the room. All the students stood by their desk.

"Good morning class." Ms Haruna greeted

"Good morning, class." replied Ms Haruna, walking to her desk

"Class sit down."

There is a scramble as students sit down. Ms Haruna then sat down and took the class register.

10 minutes later, the bell rings again. Everyone scrambles around to get their books out for their 1st class. Ms Haruna stood up and started the lesson

"Class," Haruna said "Class, I will come round and give you your maths test back" she hold up their test and walk around the desk. She begins to hand out the tests to the students.

Serena nervously sat at her desk, waiting for test. When she was handed her test, she quickly looked at it and saw that she had got a 30 on the test. She crumbled knowing how upset her mother going to be.

Molly, Serena's friend leans over to see the test and when she sees the mark; she gives Serena a sympathy look. She then leans over and rubs Serena's back, trying to comfort her.

"Get your maths book out and turn to page 9." Ms Haruna said, standing by her desk again.

Students scramble to get their books out. Ms Haruna started the class.

Lunch bell went. Student began to filter out of the classroom.

"I can't believe a fail the test" Serena moan to Molly as they walk out of the classroom.

"Hey" Molly said, putting her hand on Serena's shoulder "Its ok" Molly said.

"I Know! What about going to my mother's jewellery shop after school?" Molly suggested to Serena

Serena perks up.

"We could shop for earrings!"

They sat down with their friends and began to eat their lunch.

After school, Molly took Serena to her mothers' store. They enter the Molly's mother jewellery store to find it crowded. School girls and young woman are standing in groups by the jewellery cases around the shop. They are trying out various different of jewellery on Sale.

"Wow," Serena blinked, "they are a lot of people here."

"Yeah," Molly blinked as well, "We usually don't get this many customers."

"Thank you for coming!" they looked over and saw Molly's mother walking around in excitement, "Please, feel free to try them on!"

"Wow," Molly blinked again, "She's really into it."

"Who can blame her?" Serena shrugged.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Molly's mother continued, "Please take your time! They're all on sale."

"Mama?" Molly asked

Molly's mother froze before putting a smile and turns around.

"Oh Molly" Molly's mother greeted "what I surprise"

"Serena and I came to see some ..."Molly told her mother

"Limestone jewellery" finished Serena.

Molly's mother laughed and wave Serena's suggestion aside.

"Don't be silly" she said "help yourself to diamonds."

"Here, Serena" Molly's mother said "would you like to try on this ring? It's a faultless 20 karat gold ring for you £10."

"A 20 karat for £10" said Serena and Molly, surprised.

A fat woman came up and pushed Serena to the side.

"I take it" the fat woman claimed.

Other people came, claiming that they too would buy the ring.

Serena and Molly crawls through the crowds to get out.

"I think that I will take a nap before showing the test to my mother." Serena tells Molly.

"Good luck" Molly wished Serena before heading back into the shop. 

Serena looks at her test again before crumpling her test paper and throwing it away over her shoulder.

"Ouch, that hurts meatball head" a voice behind her said.

"Oh sorry" Serena said as she turns around and sees a blackhead guy with black glasses holding her test paper.

"A 30!" the guy said as he looked at the test paper "are you plain stupid or incredible lazy?"

This got Serena mad.

"How dare you. Give me that back." Serena said as she snaches the paper back before turning around and marching away, mumbling. She then turns around.

"But Still, he sure is cute" She said.

She walks away. 

When Serena arrive home, Ilene step out of the kitchen and greeted her.

"So, I heard from Melvin that you got their maths test back.

She asked Serena what score she had before asking to see the test. When her mother saw the score 30, she got mad and threw Serena out of the house.

Sammy, Serena's younger brother arrives home, found Serena on the doorstep and kicked her. He then told her that he wanted a smarter older sister. This got Serena mad and she chase Sammy into the house.

Serena is lies on her side on her bed for a rest with her head on her left arm when she was finally let in the house. Suddenly her window opens Luna crepes in and shuts the window with a bang. Startle, Serena quickly sat up on her bed and turned towards her window. She sees a black cat sitting on her window still and wonders why the cat is here.

Luna jumps down from the still and jumps up onto the bed. She sits up, lifts her paw up towards her mouth and clears her throat.

"My name is Luna and I been searching for you" said Luna.

"Me? Why?" Serena asked puzzled.

"I believe that you are the sailor scout of the moon, Sailor Moon" answered Luna.

Seeing, Serena disbelieving her, Luna told her that she will prove it and she jumps into the air, do a backflip and lands on the bed.

An oval object appears out of the thin air, and lands on the bed. Serena leans forwards to get a better look and see the object is a brooch. She picks it up, gets off her bed, fixed the brooch in the middle of her uniform box before stands in front of the mirror and checks the fit as thinks it is only jewellery.

Luna jumps up onto the table infront of the mirror.

"Are you listening, Serena?" asked Luna, watching Serena checking herself in the mirror. "Serena!" Luna scolded "This is important. Your friend, Molly is in danger."

"What can I do?" asked Serena, concerned.

"You are Sailor Moon, sworn to fight evil." Luna said, turning towards Serena.

"Repeat after me Moon Prim power" Serena shrugs her shoulders

"Ok. Moon prim power" Serena shouts out, bending her arm before throwing up in the air. She transform into her scout uniform. The uniform is similar to her school uniform but her skirt is shorter with pink boots and white gloves. She has a pink bow and a tiara on her forehead.

Serena blinks her eyes twice, and then spins around to check herself out in her new clothes before turning to Luna. Serena is now Sailor Moon.

"Help me." A voice echoed out into the room, stopping Sailor Moon in her tracks.

"Please some body help me please."

"That's sounds like Molly." Sailor Moon said, turning to Luna again.

"It is her." answered Luna.

"Let's go then." Sailor Moon replied, moving towards her bedroom door.

Sailor moon nods and sprints towards the window before opening it up. She climbs out the window and onto the balcony before jumping to the ground. She sets off in to the afternoon at a sprint. 

Suddenly the door burst open and Sailor Moon came sprinting in. She stops for a moment to look around. Seeing the yoma holding her friend Molly, she fell into her fighting stance.

"Let her go." cried Sailor Moon "You are now dealing with me. I am Sailor Moon, defender of justice."

Morgana laughs before dropping Molly and turning to Sailor Moon.

"You think so." laughs Morgana while the people of the shop stood up in zombie state and began to walk towards Sailor Moon.

Sailor moon, scared takes a step back until she hits a pillar of wall before slipping down onto the ground. She began to cry out and the balls of her hair began to emplies the sound, making the ground shake. Morgana covers her ears and tells her to stop. Suddenly Morgana cry out in pain as something cuts her hand. She spots a rose on the floor.

"Stop right there" they looked up and see a masked man in a tuxedo appeared on the window stile.

"I am Tuxedo Mask," Masked man said "and nothing will be solved if you just cry, Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Moon" Luna said, from behind the pillar "Use your tiara and say Moon tiara action!"

"Why?" asked Sailor Moon

"Just do it." answered Luna

Sailor Moon stood up, reached up for her tiara and threw it while saying "Moon Tiara action."

Her tiara flew through the air, towards Morgana and hit her in the middle which destroys her. Morgana scream as she disappears which shocks Sailor Moon.

"Well done, Sailor Moon" Tuxedo Mask said, making Sailor moon looked up at Him.

"Others will test you. Do not be afraid. I will fight with you." With a whish of his cloak, he was gone.

Sailor Moon stood there for a second before she is pull back to the present by Luna asking her if she alright. Luna then suggests that they should go. Sailor Moon nodded and they both left.

Serena walks back to her house and walks around to the back of the house. She climbs her tree and slips into her room. She gives a quiet sign before hearing her mother shout that dinner ready. She readies herself before opening the door and walking out. She went downstairs for dinner.


End file.
